


Velvet Lips and the Eyes to Pull Me In

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Minor Injuries, One Shot, Post-SING (Music Video), Prompt Fill, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Cherri Cola has been anxiously waiting for the Fab Four to return from Battery City.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Velvet Lips and the Eyes to Pull Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: "A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths." + KobraCola  
> Warning for very brief mentions of blood and injuries.

The instant that the Trans Am stopped in front of the diner, Cherri Cola ran out to meet it. The doors opened slowly and the Fab four limped out. Party Poison and Jet Star emerged from the backseat, sporting equally-nasty blaster wounds. The passenger door swung out to reveal Fun Ghoul, cradling a messily-splinted arm and a long burn down the side of his leg. But Cherri had eyes only for the ‘joy that emerged from the driver’s seat.

The Kobra Kid’s face was speckled with dried blood, but he looked otherwise unharmed. Exhaustion was written on his every feature, though, and Cherri’s heart ached to think about what the four had been through in the last 24 hours.

“Where’s the Girl?”

Poison and Jet ignored him as they limped inside the diner, Ghoul paused briefly as he passed, murmuring something about her being with Dr. Death-Defying and Show Pony.

As his boyfriend got closer, thoughts of everything else faded from Cherri’s mind. He reached for Kobra and pulled him into a tight hug. Kobra’s long arms came up to circle Cherri’s waist and he buried his face in his shoulder.

“You’re okay,” Cherri murmured into Kobra’s hair. “You’re alive.”

Kobra pulled back from Cherri and met his eyes. There was no spark in Kobra’s eyes, no light behind them. But Cherri didn’t see them for long before Kobra leaned close and closed his eyes. Cherri jumped at the first press of lips against his, but relaxed into it quickly. Kobra opened his mouth to Cherri, but didn’t go much further. Cherri was just happy that Kobra was alive, and returned the kiss the same way Kobra did.

The kiss lasted long enough that both of them stopped even really moving their lips, just breathing together and realizing that they were together, they were back in each other’s arms, and on a day that Kobra hadn’t been convinced he would ever see, they were alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the anonymous person that requested this!!   
> Feel free to leave a comment or [send me an ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) or even [request a prompt + a pairing!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
